Reincarnation
by Ouma
Summary: Kuroko fall in love with a devil in her past life but now she is reborn as a boy, will he able to remember the promise he make with the devil or will he found new love in his new life? The contract he make with the devil has gain him a special ability and left some power for Kuroko to use for emergency. Will it create chaos or happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

The devil did not hesitate to kill everyone at his sight, those people he makes as his enemy. Some throw weapons at him calling him monster which make him even angrier, all this time devil never disturb them before it was the human that made the first move to attack him before.

He hates human more than anything but only a girl is an exception.

"Watch out!" She shouts as suddenly a man approach and about to cut his wings.

"Don't mess with me." Thanks to his instinct his wings is save, the girl quickly approach him from behind afraid that more knights and her people are attacking them both. This is the payment for betraying her father.

"AH!" She screams as the fire is getting bigger and surrounds them.

"Tetsuya, close your eyes."

"What are you planning to do?"

"We're making a contract. If we make a contract I can use my full power."

"Alright."

She obediently close her eyes and feel as the devil take her hand and begin to draw ruins on it, he is saying some spell and before she know it her whole body feels hot and there's a strong wing blowing her hair.

"Everything will be alright, whatever you do don't open your eyes."

She nods her head and then suddenly people starts to scream in horror and some shouting for help. It was so terrifying hearing all those screaming and sound of explosion around her, what did the devil do?

_I wonder what's happening._

_Is he using his full power to kill all of them?_

_Making contract with him is the same as going against god and angels._

* * *

"You can open your eyes now."

She do as she told and her eyes widen as the first thing she sees is nothing.

Everything around her has been destroy, her whole body cover in blood that doesn't belong to her. Her lover that is wearing the torn black coat looks at her as he kneels and takes her hand. Giving a soft kiss to reassure his love that everything is alright now, even after what happen how she cans still calm down. The man take off his coat and give it to the girl, she didn't move an inch and stare emotionless at her lover. Griping his sleeve to show that she doesn't wants him to leave her alone at this place.

"Tetsuya . . ."

"Please take me with you."

Thanks to him now the country, her home is destroy and nothing is left. No human survives or even an animal, the house and the castle is gone. His wings go back inside his body, the black wings he obtains from the baby dragon of the East.

She wishes that her lover will do as she says and take her away from this tainted land, this place that is filling with bad memories. Everything is destroy now ever since she make the deal with the devil and that devil is her lover, she fall in love with him at the first sight and she didn't care if this love is one-sided since all that matter to her is being by his side forever but seeing as his lover shook his head she cry.

"Why?" She asks.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes and pulls her hand away.

"I love you."

"We can't Tetsuya, I'm a demon and you're just a human. Even if I love you it can't last and you will die."

"So you're saying no matter how much I beg you won't take me with you."

"Tetsuya, please don't make this any harder."

"I can't live without you!"

Kuroko embrace the man and wipe her tears at his shirt but he didn't push her away instead he embrace her back and she can feel his tears as well.

"You love me too don't you?" Kuroko asks.

The devil nod his head.

"I have always love you."

She wish that time will just stop so this moment will last but dawn is coming and sunlight is the devil worst enemy, he has to disappear soon so all she can is just kiss him for the last time. In her heart she is hoping that somehow she can do something so she can be with the person she loves so much.

The devil kiss her back and hold both of her hand with his hands, even though his hand is cover with scale and he has horn and sharp nails and teeth she still loves him. She doesn't love him because he is a devil that has a powerful power but what she loves is the man hearts and everything. Everyone will say she is insane but she will deny it and even g against the angels so she can be with this man.

"If I ever reborn again I will still love you."

"You won't remember me Tetsuya."

"I will forget but my heart won't."

She place the devil hand at her chest, she give a sad smile as she fell her heart beating faster as his hand is press on her.

"I have one last request."

" . . . . . ."

"Please kill me now."

"Tetsuya!" the devil hesitates.

"If I can't see you again after this please kill me and then promise me when I was reborn again you will find me and take me away, please . . ." she begs.

"No." he says.

The devil take out his sword, the sword been made from human souls, the more he kill the more powerful the sword will. He smile at Tetsuya and kiss her once more as he grip the sword.

"It says that once a devil dies it will be reborn as a human."

"Are you sure you want to this?"

"Anything for you Tetsuya, I might also forget about my memories with you but just like you say before. My heart will know if you're my past love."

"I'm so happy."

"Me too."

As Kuroko embrace him the devil holds his sword high and then stabs his self through Kuroko, he can hear his lover screams in pain but a second later his hand drop down, the body that use to be warm is now cold like an ice. The devil tears flow out as he stroke his lover hair and look at his left to see the sun begin to rise.

His body starts to turn to sand, he simply laughs as his body is breaking to pieces.

"I will see you again my love."

After that he disappeared with the wind, Kuroko dead body fall on the ground and the sword that has been stab at his heart also has gone to where his master is, leaving Kuroko all alone there.

The ruin that is on his hand disappear too, the mark that devil has made on him as sign of a contract. Will he able to see him again someday?

* * *

Do you guys like it? Please** review**! Now i'm so obsess with KNB stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Now in the 20th century the year of a modern world, Kuroko is reborn again but not as a beautiful, charming, brave and loyal girl but this time as a bishounen (cute boy)

* * *

Kuroko watch as the news broadcast another victim has been murder cruelly, this is the 10 victims for this month and as always they advice people to stay home and don't go out at night unless it is an emergency. He drank his vanilla milkshake as he keep watching the news, his dog that he call Tetsu 2 is sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Good morning." Kuroko greet his dog.

As usual he has breakfast with his dog which is a gift from his parents that is oversea, ever since his parents book are selling well around the world they both start travelling a lot all around the places but since Kuroko just got in high school and can't afford to miss any of his studies to get into good college he decide to stay behind and let his parents have some fun.

Even though they're far away from each other his parents always contact him in their free time.

"TETSU CHAN!" Her mother shouts.

Now he is chatting online with his parents, they're in Paris which is also call 'The City of Love'. They told him they are having a second honeymoon there even though Kuroko is expressionless he is actually blushing hearing that word.

"Having a good time?" Kuroko asks.

"Not so much since your father is scare of heights." She says disappointed.

She move her laptop to where her husband is and Kuroko chuckle to see his dad is clinging to the wall and shaking in fear since now they both on the Eiffel Tower having a very good view from above.

"Will dad be alright?" Kuroko wonder if his mother has to call for help again since it won't be easy to take his father back down to the ground.

"I hope so." She giggles. "I wish you can come with us and enjoy a trip together as a family."

"Mom, I got school and if I don't graduate who is going to take care of you guys when you get old."

"Old . . ." His mother frown. "Please don't say that again, it feel like an arrow has been shoot at my heart once my dear Tetsu chan says that." She act dramatic pretend to be sad.

"You're acting is getting better mom."

"Thank you." Her expression change and show a 'peace sign' and wink at him. "This time please make some friends."

"Mom . . ."

"Tetsu chan, nobody in this world can live without friends. Just think about it, don't you feel sad being alone all this time?"

"I'm already use to it."

"Tetsu Chan."

Before she get to continue Kuroko phone starts ringing and once he flip it open and it seems that it's time for him to go to school.

"I have to go. Bye mom, chat with you later."

He didn't wait for her to continue since he just shut off the computer and take his bag.

"Take care of the house Tetsu 2."

"Woof." The dog bark back to show the sign he understand.

Today will be the first day Kuroko will be in high school and he will now officially become one of the students of the famous Seirin Academy. The famous academy and it is still new in Japan so he will be attending there from now on, the academy is already 5 years old. There are a few things why Kuroko prefer school that can still be classified as new, first there won't be many delinquent, and second he won't have to hear any rumor about any ghost except for his self. Lastly the place is still clean.

Even though nobody will go with him at the first day at new school he is already get use to it ever since middle school.

"Bye." He pats his dog head and walk out from his house.

Once again he is all alone, while walking he will read his favorite book to pass the time. This is how his usual routine since because of his weak presence not many people notice him so they're rarely talk to him which he already get use too.

It's been about 5 years since he has move into this neighborhood, he doesn't remember everything before he turns 11 since his parents told him he got into an accident and lost half of his memories.

He doesn't even want to remember it since his head wills hurts.

It suppose to be another usual and normal day but he didn't realize someone is watching him nearby. He s standing on the building watching every of Kuroko moves and chuckle to see that the boy doesn't change at all but only his physical body has.

He can't remember how many years it has been.

"_Tetsuya . . ."_

Kuroko turn around once he hears his name is being call but there's no one around him.

"Is that just my imagination?"

It is strange is somebody calling him since nobody notice him much or even remember his name.

So Kuroko continue to walk at the path he taken, he take the long path instead of the shortcut since he always wake up early in the morning so he can take his sweet time. Even so he can't shake off the strange feeling he has just now it is like a déjà vu.

"_I wonder what that is just now. It feels like it has happen before."_

Seeing as the time passes by faster than it should he quickly run since he can't afford to miss the opening ceremony? It's not like he want to make new friends is just that he want to explore the school first so he can spot where he can make it his special place. Last year in middle school he found a rare spot beside the gym. It's a nice place where he can sleep peacefully without any disturbance.

"Now, time to go!" He ran as fast as lightning.

* * *

"Tetsuya." He says once more watching as that boy is now out of his sight.

"Hey it's time to go to school!" The man shouts.

". . . ."

"Are you even listening?"

"I hear you." He turns around to where the man is and smirks. "Let's go to Seirin Academy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko keep walking toward where the school is, everything is so peaceful this morning and there are not many people or cars today which make it even better since its quiet just like the library. Also he can finally hear the sounds of the bird chirping and feel the fresh wind blowing to his face.

He like reading and sometime he just wish he live in a library instead of that empty house, the only living thing that will greet him back is his dog.

It will be a lie if he say he isn't lonely but he is afraid to have friends or someone close with, somehow he keep thinking that they will leave him someday so that's why he try to avoid having any and keep his presence low and it works. Nobody notice him at all.

Well practice makes perfect.

As he continue to walk he spotted a puppy is walking across the road, at first he just simply watch it as he walk but then out of the bloom a car id driving fast toward that animal.

* * *

"My name is Kagami Taiga." He introduces his self in front of Rinko and Hyuuga.

'_He is huge.' _They both thought but instead of feeling uneasy they're quite happy and feel excited since he is the type of player they need.

"We will be happy of having you." Rinko says determinedly as Hyuuga beside her nod his head in agreement.

Kagami excite as well since he will be joining the basketball club and he really wants to know how Japanese people play and whether they are a perfect match for him.

"I won't disappoint you."

"We will see." Rinko smirks since she just saw a great number of strength came out of Kagami which is surprising but the great thing is above average which is rare. Not many people have this kind of number.

* * *

Kuroko quickly ran toward the dog hoping he make it in time to save it, for the first time after a few years he is running and for him to run is very rare but it doesn't matter since now he have to save it.

Dropping his bag aside and dash out, there's somehow strength appear inside of him and he is feeling like he is running along with the wind. It feels so nice.

The car is coming closer, why isn't the driver breaking?

Kuroko hand is an inch away from that dog and once he touch it with his hand, quickly he embrace it and lost his balance and fall down at the middle of the street. The car just now finally try to break. The wheels are going to the rights side but because of the speed and the sudden break he didn't manage to stop it in the right time.

Kuroko closes his eyes tightly; his back is going to face the impact and the tighter his embrace with the dog.

All he can wait now is for his death and the saddest thing he can think off is that he hasn't drink his favorite milkshake for lunch yet.

"Help . . ." He whispers.

It was then something is glowing at his hand and it hurts so bad he scream and loosen his embrace and the dog ran away from him and start barking as if something dangerous is before him.

The car suddenly thrown away in the mid-air and fell down hard on the ground far from where Kuroko is. The car mirror shatter completely and if people look again it doesn't look like a car anymore and for the driver, his body came out from the car and fell on the tree which is terrifying as his body is hanging on the tree. The worst part is that his head isn't there.

Kuroko watch in fear as the blood is spill all over that certain place and the scariest part is that he is at the middle of a big crack.

'_What . . . What just happen?'_

His whole body is shaking as he try to sit and calm his self, never once in his life he see something like this. He watch news about people die but never thought that real experience is so dam terrifying. Furthermore he was the cause of this terrible accident.

As he try to stand up, he fall a few times since his leg is shaking so much but something inside him tell that he has to get away from there before anyone see him, the dog that he save keep barking at him which make him wonder why. Why did the dog act like that after he just save his life and what should he tell the police if they ask what happen? The first thing he knows is that they won't believe it happen on its own.

Slowly he walks toward where his bag is and pick it up, his uniform is full of dirt and there's few torn at his right hand and look at it closely to see a mark has appear on it.

"What is this?"

Tears came out from his eyes, the image of dead body is still on his head and he wish that he will forget about it right away but how?

Without looking back he ran back home, he doesn't care not attending the opening ceremony. Right now he desperately need someplace safe for him to cry and be comfort and that is his home.

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" The headmaster calls.

Everyone look around and some whispers where he is.

"It seems that the he is not here, so I will just call . . . ."

Kagami feel weird that the top student is not here today, usually people who are number one will never want to miss this chance to stood out than anyone else but looks like that this guy call 'Kuroko Tetsuya' is not that type of person.

"It has nothing to do with me."

Little did he realize that he will soon step into Kuroko world too?

* * *

"Tetsuya . . ."

"Is he awakening?"

"No yet but looks like something must have happen to him to cause the contract to appear."

"What should we do now?"

"Be patient. Once he recover his memory then we will be by his side."

"Are you sure about this, isn't he your lover? Don't you miss him?"

"In this world. . ." He pauses. "I don't know if he has the same feelings for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

He is shivering in fear, he is scare to go outside and for an unknown reason his dog is afraid of him and distance itself which make Kuroko sadder than before.

"Please . . ." He begs. "Don't be scared, come here."

The dog didn't move from its spot and keep looking at Kuroko as if it is glaring or he thinks Kuroko as a stranger.

"I'm scare." He barely whispers. "What is happening to me?"

The mark on his hand is burning and it's quit painful as if there's fire on his hand, he try to cool it down with cold water but it doesn't work. Even so that doesn't stop him from putting his hand inside the bucket of ice but as a result the ice melts and turn to water.

Also he can't stop thinking about what just happen this morning, what if the police know that it was he that does it. What should he do if they arrest him and question him? There is no way they will believe this.

"What should I do Tetsu 2?"

The dog didn't bark, it just sit down at the corner far away from the frighten boy.

Kuroko wrap his self with the blanket, even though his hand is burning, his other parts of body feel so cold and he doesn't like it since he can get sick very easily. Kuroko curl on his bed, he just stare at his dog and the dog stare back at him.

Kuroko slowly raise his hand toward the dog and suddenly the vase beside the dog break into pieces and the dog quickly ran away leaving Kuroko alone in that room.

"What's happening?"

He starts to cry again.

"I don't want this kind of power, am I a monster?"

It was then he feel his heart start to beat very fast and it is getting harder for him to breathe.

"Ah . . ." He let out a small screams.

"_Someone . . . Please help me!"_

He fell down on the ground and try to reach out for something, his vision is getting blurry and his whole body is getting weaker for all o a sudden. Kuroko try to scream hoping that someone from the outside can hear him but no voice came out.

It feels like a sword stabbing him directly at his heart.

_I don't want to die._

_Please . . ._

_Save me!_

* * *

"What's wrong?" He asks as he realize that his companion is looking shock for a moment.

"Tetsuya is calling."

* * *

The guy with the green hair stop walking as he feel the presence, he smirks as he realize that a mark appear on his right hand, the guy beside him look at him confusedly as he stop.

"What's wrong Shin Chan?" He asks.

"It is nothing Takao."

"_Even though your presence is faint but you are about to be awaken aren't you princess?"_

* * *

The blond look up and smirks.

"The blue sky is welcoming you awaken."

He reaches out his hand to the sky and feels as the wind went pass him.

"I miss you so much princess."

He never feel so excited in his life before, it has been such a long time since he felt like this and very soon it will just get more exciting since he will get to see her again but the problem is if that devil decide to show up again.

"This time I will protect her."

* * *

The boy with tainted skin laid down on the cold concrete floor as he look up at the sky, he remember that in the live he has before, he use to laid down with the princess while telling each other stories or tell some jokes while looking up at the skies. But . . . he knows that he has to forget about the past.

A sword came out from his hand and he held it up high as soon as he gets up.

"By the name of the royal knight, I swear to kill those people who has betray their trust of the king."

He looks at his sad reflection from the sword.

"I will kill the princess that has betrayed her own country."

* * *

The red hair boy look up at the sky, he feel that the others is watching at it too and he wonder if the princess is doing the same.

"Aka chin." Murasakibara calls.

"Have they all awakened Atsushi?" He asks.

"Yes." He replies.

"Looks like everyone is reborn from their afterlife, it's quite funny to think that we use to live in a kingdom full of glory and now stuck in a modern world that knight and things such as demon and angel no longer exist."

"But will everyone in this world soon know that people like us exist?"

"We will have to wait and see don't we?"

"Will the princess become their enemies or someone they need to protect?"

Akashi voice saddens. "It's up to them whether they still treat her the same way or not and all we can do is watch."

* * *

Kuroko closes his eyes and pray hoping that the pain will just go away.

**You have betrayed the god!**

He reopens his eyes as he heard the voice.

"_What do you mean?"_

**You have betrayed everyone for your love, everyone except for your memories will return back to them. Prepare for the consequences Tetsuya.**

"_What did I do? What do you mean that I betray someone?"_

Then the voice and the pain vanish, Kuroko quickly crawl to the corner, he look around to see if there is anyone there but there is none.

"Who is that just now?"

The mark on his hand has stop burning, he look at it closer to see the shape of a cross on his hand with wings on it. Everything didn't make sense anymore and he is getting confuse.

"Memories . . ."

Did he forget something important and the person just now mention there are other people?

"I need to call mom."

* * *

Kagami is eating 20 sausage bun, 10 breads and 15 chocolate donuts which cause people t look at him and wonder how he can eat all that.

"This is delicious!"

Little did he realize anything is going to happen soon?

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you guys enjoy. (Peace sign)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Aka chin, which side are we on?" Murasakibara asks.

"No one."

"Eh?"

Akashi put down the shogi pieces and turns to focuses on Murasakibara.

"I will choose to be by the princess side or not depends on her decision, if she choose to live peacefully in this world and wants to forget everything happen in our past life I will choose her side but if she decide to still be with that foolish demon I won't hesitate to kill her at that spot."

"Is this okay Aka chin? Even though she betrays our king she is still your wife."

"I know that Atsushi." Akashi says sadly. "If only she choose to be with me and reject the demon offer we can still be happy even though this love is only one-sided."

Murasakibara feel pity toward his former prince, nobody realize it but he knows after that day Kuroko ran away everything changes. Their life, their enemies and now they have new goal. Before they all granted the power to reborn the king orders them to kill his daughter princess Tetsuya before she meet her lover so her soul can still be accepted by the heaven.

He left his leader alone in that club room knowing that Akashi need some space.

"Why did you betray him Kuro chin? He loves you so much than anyone else."

* * *

Kuroko is shaking in fear as he is typing on the computer, he uses 'Skype' to contact his mother but sadly his mother is not online.

"I'm afraid." He whispers. "Someone, anyone, please help me."

He starts to cry and grip on the blanket that he has cover over his body, after that accident he feel so cold all of a sudden and the heater isn't helping him at all.

He lies down on the floor and stares at the ceiling.

"I'm so afraid. No matter what I did this mark won't disappear from my hand. What's happening, there must be an explanation for this. There has to be an answer for all this things that's happening around me."

"**Call my name."**

"Who's that?" Kuroko shouts as he ran toward the corner of the living room and stay there.

"**Call my name."**

"I don't know your name so leave me alone."

"**I can help you if only you call my name Tetsuya."**

"I don't know your name!" Kuroko closes his ear with both of his hand hoping this voice will just disappear and leave him alone.

"**Stop running away."**

"Running away?"

It was then that voice is gone, Kuroko hands fell and suddenly there are tears coming out from his eyes and flow down to his chin. Somehow that voice he hears is so familiar and his heart is also crying and his mind is fuzzy.

That voice . . .

'_Why is my heart thumping so fast? Why is my chest tightens?'_

"Just who the hell are you?"

* * *

Aomine grips his sword tightly as he walk on the road, it has been a long time since he last use this sword. The last time he uses it is when he kill the demon siblings.

"I won't fail this mission." He says. "This is for her sake as well."

It was then as he keep walking someone block his path.

He didn't bother to look surprise since he expect that person to appear sooner or later but there is something he didn't expect is that the guy in front of him is holding a spear. Look like the others also have manage to call their weapon from the past life.

"It has been a long time Aominecchi."

"Kise."

In their past life they were partners in battle, Aomine will fight them all recklessly while Kise will protect him from his back but everything has change.

"Which side are you on Kise?" Aomine asks.

"The usual." Kise says as he reveals the mark on his face, the contract he made with the demon.

"After what happen in the past life you still choose to protect that traitor!" Aomine shouts at the blond.

"I'm sorry Aominecchi, I love Kurokocchi and I have promise her to protect her no matter what her decision is. I am happy if she is happy."

Kise gives a gentle smile at Aomine.

"It looks like we are going to fight on the battlefield again Aominecchi. So . . . are you going to kill me just like the last time?"

"KISE!"

Aomine points his sword at Kise face.

"I will kill you again and again until you finally give in to the heaven's gate."

"NO!" Kise give a cold glare at him. "I will go to hell if it is for Kurokocchi sake, I won't let you interfere with his life. Why can't you let him be happy?"

"He will be happy once I kill him!"

It was then they both raise their hand and a barrier appears around them.

"I try to avoid something like this but looks like we got no choice but to fight." Kise says sadly. "Even though I'm weaker than you but you are more blinded by the heavens order than any other Aominecchi. Why can't you see the truth?"

"Shut up Kise, there's no way I'm joining the demon side."

Ray of light appear as soon Aomine raise his sword up high to the sky and it began to transform, an ancient word appear on it and the silver sword turns to gold. Aomine clothes changes replace by an armor he uses to wear in his past life.

"You manage to call your power. I can't expect less from you Aominecchi."

Kise right hand suddenly cover with bandage, his skin turns hard and his right fingers turn to claws. His eyes turn red and his spear starts to become heavy, sharper and scaly at the crocodile.

Just like Aomine his clothe changes; his school uniform replaced by white shirt with chains around him. A long black coat, dark brown gloves, leather shoes and there is a blue necklace around his neck that once belong to his former princess Tetsuya.

"_What can I do to make you realize you are in the wrong side Kise?"_

"_Aomine, please open your eyes and see the truth. The angel and the king has used you all this time."_

* * *

Midorima and Takao look up at the ray of light.

"What is that Shin chan?" Takao asks as he embraces Midorima.

"It is a fight between the knights and it is better if we don't get involve Takao." Midorima says as he warps his left arm around Takao. "It is just the beginning."

"What are you talking about Shin chan?" Takao looks at Midorima confusedly.

"It is nothing. I am just talking to myself." Midorima pats Takao head. "Let's go home."

" . . . Alright."

Takao give a last look at the light before walking away with Midorima.

"_What is Shin chan hiding from me? What is that light I just saw and why do I feel something bad is going to happen? Also it feels like it has happen before, is this déjà vu?"_

* * *

Akashi looks outside his window and watches as the light began to disappear.

"Looks like Ryota and Daiki has met each other."

He then stares at his shoji board which he is getting bored with.

"Tetsuya . . . Did you have at least a bit a feeling for me that time, even if it is a little."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Tetsuya!" Akashi calls. "Tetsuya where are you?"

Kuroko doesn't know if she should reply back since now she is lying under the big tree. It is very relaxing as the cold wind is blowing right to her face. It is a perfect spot for an afternoon nap.

"Tetsuya! Why didn't you answer me? I thought that you got kidnap by someone."

Kuroko open her eyes and look at Akashi red eyes.

"Akashi, what is it?" Kuroko yawns.

"I can't believe you still sleeping even though today I suppose to met with the king which is also your father today about the taxes. Don't you want to support me?"

"But you have never loss in anything Akashi, so I thought that you didn't need me to give you supports."

"Tetsuya, we going to get marry soon and I want us to be there for each other no matter what happen."

"Okay." Kuroko smiles.

"Thank you." Akashi smiles back.

"What did you mean Akashi; I haven't done a thing yet."

"That is because you still can smile at me even though your father force you to marry me and I feel guilty because of it. You deserve to be happy with someone you love."

"But . . ." Kuroko eyes sadden. "No matter what you say I can go against my father also I should be the one to feel guilty. I reject your love."

"Tetsuya . . ."

"I can only think of you as a childhood friend Akashi, I'm sorry."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kagami is walking home peacefully.

"I can't wait to start practice, I'm going to show them my strength and they will surely be amaze by my jump."

* * *

**A/N: I will say this again, will Kagami will finally realize what's going on? Also thanks for reading and waiting for next chapter.**

**Review if you guys want to decide what will happen next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away land, there lives a beautiful princess in a far away kingdom. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuya the only child that the king has, she always been love by her father and everyone in her kingdom loves her too. At the day she was born the god bless her and even angels came to give her gift that can't be compare to others.

They give her beauty, talent, knowledge and a place in heaven.

The day she was born the kingdom celebrate her birthday for seven days and seven nights. Before she is born the king takes 5 children to his kingdom that is just about one or two years old to train them so they will protect Princess Tetsuya as her personal knights.

Indeed they raised as the perfect knight and the king is happy of how well they have done their job.

As those five grow the princess also grow up as well, she is now even more beautiful than the angel and many woman envy her and many prince throughout the kingdom or from far away land came just to propose her.

None can resist her sweet smile and accept everything she offers.

Despite the wealth and beauty she has the princess never once brag about herself, she never once shouts or complaint. If anyone in trouble she will quickly help them, never once she compares the royalty with the commoner and treat them all the same which anger a few noble.

Once she reaches the age of 16 the kind decides that it is time to find her a fiancé to take care of her for the rest of her life and so he decided for the five knights to compete for the princess.

Without him knowing his decision just sadden the princess heart.

She doesn't want to get marry with any of them since she just thought them as her childhood friend and nothing more, all she wish is to marry with someone she loves just like in the fairy tale but know it will never come true since her father always want the best for her.

From that day her father made that decision she will always cry at night and pray at the stars hoping her father will change his mind and let her follow her heart. From the day she was born she always being kept inside a tower, she can only come out if the knight is there to go with her.

From that day she seen outside the huge wall surround her kingdom, she wishes to be free and sees more of this world than any humankind has done.

Every night she will reach out her hand outside th bedroom window somehow imagine she can touch the beautiful moon.

"If only my wish can come true."

Five more days she has to marry one of her royal knight.

The first knight is the kindest and cheerful among them, his name is Kise Ryota. He has blond hair and yellow color eyes. He is very handsome and knows how to treat a girl and a crybaby. Even though he cries a lot when he loses but always regain back his strength and never give up.

The second knight has tainted skin; his name is Aomine Daiki. He is quite strong and likes to fight one on one a lot. He is known to be Ryota greatest rival since he is the one that inspire Ryota to become stronger. Even though he likes to fight, he also has his kind character such as protecting the blond when he is in trouble. He is also a good friend to the princess and makes her smile a lot with his clumsy act.

The third knight is Midorima Shintaro, he is quite intelligent and always serious. He can always shoot his arrow accurately to the target which is amazing. Even though he keep his distance from the princess Tetsuya always try to get close to him which make him blushes which then make the princess realize that Shintaro is actually a shy guy.

The fourth knight is Murasakibara Atsushi; among everyone he eats the most but never get fat. He seems to get taller than he should which is great since he helps a lot when the princess want to pluck the fruits during their break time.

The last knight is more intelligent that Shintaro and plan 10 times ahead than others which make him the strongest among them. Nobody has ever defeated him in a battle before which surprise the princess when Daiki loses easily to him. He is also a gentleman and always give the princess high-class treatment.

She is happy just to keep up this relationship but . . .

"You will marry one of them and that is final!" The king says. "This is for your own good."

Tetsuya nods her head and walk away from the throne room, looks like she has no other choice but to run away. The feeling of getting marry frightens her even though her knights is not bad people instead they are nice.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes.

* * *

At night she throw a long rope out of her window, just like Aomine has train her she can climb the window easily with her dress on.

"Sorry father."

Once she get down on the ground she quickly run toward where the kitchen is since she heard rumors that there's an underground place that leads outside of the wall and hopefully it is true.

* * *

The demon looks around the forest and gives a long sigh realize that he just got lost.

"Why does human can't just cut these trees and make their life easier?"

He sits down on the ground and look around once more than there's something caught his attention.

"That is a huge wall; I wonder why they built it in the first place?"

* * *

Tetsuya can't help but smiles widely as she found the secret underground tunnel.

"Goodbye." She says as she jump down and unfortunately her dress rip and she has no choice but to cut it until it reach her knee so it will still looks cute.

Without knowing what will happen next she walks straight and didn't look back decide to get out from here.

* * *

The demon knocks on the huge wooden circle that close the hole, due to curiosity he push the wooden thingy away to know what inside and suddenly a dirty hand comes out and he gasp in shock and fell.

"What the heck is that?"

He watch as another hand com out trying to find something to pull, maybe it is a human trying to get out so the demon pull those two hand wondering who might this human be.

* * *

Tetsuya is surprise to see there's light coming in from the top so she decide to climb up to see whether she is outside or not. She reach out her hand and try to find anything that can help her to get out and suddenly she feel two pair of hans held each of her hand and pull her out.

She was afraid at first thinking maybe that hand belong to Aomine or Murasakibara but it seems that it is different from she expect.

In front of her is a complete stranger, he has red hair and eyes and build body just like her knights.

"Um . . ." She tries to smile. "Hello."

He blinks a few times before putting her down.

"Hello." He greets her back.

They keep staring at each other for a moment, Tetsuya wonder what she should do now and surprisingly this guy doesn't seem to know she is the princess.

"You are very beautiful for a human." He says.

"Thanks you for the compliment. My name is Tetsuya what about you?"

"I'm Kagami Taiga."

Again there was silence and they both feel awkward about it.

"What are you doing in that hole? If I didn't remove that wooden thing who knows how long you will wander in that underground." He says.

"Really? Then that just mean you save my life. Thank you so much." She bows.

"You don't have to be so formal Kuroko; it is not like I am one of those people from royalties also you are quite dirty for a girl."

She touches her face and later looks at her hand and surprise to see herself cover with the dirt and starts to laugh. This is the first time something like this happen to him.

The demon can't help but laugh as well to see how cute she is. She looks more beautiful than the princess in hell Momoi Satsuki.

'_This is the first time I talk to a human; they don't seem as bad as I thought.'_

Tetsuya take the demon hand.

"Let's become friend Kagami kun."

**And this is how their love story begins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko looks in front of him and take a deep breath, it's been a week since he skip school and it is bad since he miss lots of class and lessons which means he might lost the opportunity to enter the club that he wants or make good first impression as a model student.

"I can't just stay at home."

Without any more moment of hesitation he walks into the school territory not knowing he is being watch.

"Ah . . . so this is the school that the princess attend."

* * *

It is not hard to find his class since he already memorize everything he need before the school started, once he is inside all he sees is an empty desk at the corner of the class which is the darkest spot in the class which suit well with his atmosphere.

So he sits there and open his textbook, he doesn't want to be left behind from his other classmate and he desperately need good result so he can make enough money to live oversea and forget all about this nightmare.

As he is busy reading suddenly he feels a familiar aura nearby and look up to see a tall build guy sitting in front of him and for a second there he feels that he recognize this guy and unknowingly his hand pat the person back hardly.

"AH!"

Kuroko startle and shock as his hand suddenly move on his own.

"_Why did I do that?" _He asks himself.

As the person in front of him turn around and his eyes widen as their eyes met and at that moment, that second they both have the feeling of crying, shouting in happiness, confuse, guilt and sadness.

"Um . . . have we met before?"

"No." Kuroko answers.

"Are you new here? I never had seen you before."

"Um . . . I start going to school today, by the way my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduce himself. This is the first time he feels so nervous when talking to someone.

"I'm Kagami Taiga."

He takes Kuroko hand and shake.

When their hand touches their heart starts beating wildly, Kuroko quickly pull his hand away as he sees the mark is glowing while Kagami just felt that his heart got stab tons of times and somehow an image appear on his head. a girl with blue hair and eyes smiling at him and the image fade away.

"_Why the hell I just imagine the girl in my dream?"_ Kagami thought.

They both feel so awkward and decide just to stay silent.

"_This is the first time I act like this, does this have something to do with that accident." _Kuroko grisp his shirt and look down at his knee. _"I hope something like that won't happen at school, I don't want to be seen as a monster."_

The classes starts normally just like in middle school, nothing changes much except for his uniform and classmate and don't forget the guy he just met.

For the first time in his life he didn't pay attention to the teacher but instead he keeps looking at Kagami back, the feeling of wanting to touch him risen which make him embarrass. Somehow it feel like they fated to meet and he also feels that he doesn't want to leave that person side.

This feeling frightens him.

"_Concentrate! COME ON! CONCENTRATE! Why do I keep looking at him?"_

Without knowing he is taping his pencil on the desk which annoy a few kids but since his presence is low they didn't see him so now they start to wonder where that sound coming from. For Kagami he knows well Kuroko is doing it and turn around.

"Are you okay Kuroko?" He asks.

"EH!" Kuroko startle and fall down on his chair.

Finally the class finally notice him and turn around to see him blushing as he gets up.

"Is everything alright?" the teacher asks.

"Y-YES!" Kuroko says softly before he sits back on his chair.

Kagami is still looking at him with those eyes which make his heart starts beating.

"What did he do to make me like this?" Kuroko mumbles. "Did he use magic or something?"

* * *

"Kise."

"Ah . . .Aominecchi." Kise smiles. "It doesn't seem that I have gotten stronger haven't I?"

"Not strong enough to beat me."

"Geez, why can't you just let the princess be happy? Everyone deserves to be with their true love and you should also bless her relationship and go away."

"I won't let that traitor live freely in this world. She must die no matter what."

Kise sighs and wipe the blood on his cheek.

"If only we live a normal live and didn't regain our memories then we don't have to fight." Kise try to smile but he fall on the ground as he feel sharp pain at his waist. Looks like Aomine didn't go easy at him at all just like the old days.

"I can kill you now but I won't since killing another knight without the king permission is forbidden." Aomine sword disappears and his clothes return back to normal.

Kise chuckles as he sees the look Aomine is giving him.

"You still care for me even though it has been years." He says.

"Kise . . ."

"I miss you so much Daiki and I'm sorry for choosing her over you. I'm very sorry even though I know you won't accept my forgiveness."

"ENOUGH!" Aomine shouts.

"I don't want to hear anymore words from you, you are a traitor for the kingdom and you also betray my heart too." He says as he walks away. "Next time I will kill you." he reminds Kise before disappear from his sight.

Kise lay on the ground and keep looking at the direction Aomine disappear, he knows well what Aomine meant. He always say so he will run away but he won't, he must do everything he can to protect the princess.

"Daikicchi. I'm grateful to meet you but it is time for me to end this feeling."

* * *

Kuroko just look from behind as Kagami is sleeping, somehow he feels that he knows what Kagami will look like when he is sleeping.

"_Why is my heart keep beating? First an accident happen before me, a voice speak into my head, the mark on my hand appear and it burns and now I feel so attracted to the guy I just met. I must be losing my mind aren't I?"_

"Kuroko!" Kagami says.

"Y-yes?" Kuroko startles. He didn't realize that Kagami has just woken up. "What club did you join? I'm in the basketball club."

"Um . . . I never thought about that yet." Kuroko lies.

He has plan from the start to join the book club but now he feels like joining the basketball team as well. He is not a sport person but Kagami doesn't have to know about this . . . right?

"Our coach still expect more members how about you join us?"

"SURE!" Kuroko quickly answers.

Now he feels confuse of himself, he never talk this much with someone before. Didn't he say earlier he didn't bother to have any friends?

"GREAT! Let's go together Kuroko."

"Okay." Kuroko blushes as he takes Kagami hand.

* * *

Akashi stops moving and look away from the shoji board.

"Is there something wrong?" Murasakibara asks.

"Ryota and Daiki is going to approach Tetsuya soon, Shintaro hasn't start his movement yet as if he is waiting for the perfect opportunity and the mage is with him but it doesn't seem Shintaro is going to unlock his memory."

"And . . ?"

"Tetsuya already meet face to face with that demon."

Murasakibara look down at his bag of chips.

"What is Aka chin next move?"

"Easy, Ryota will approach Tetsuya first. If Daiki got the princess first the story will end without her knowing the truth." Akashi smirks. "I want to at least enjoy the story before she dies anyway."

Akashi eye suddenly turn yellowish and Murasakibara know what this means.

"_His darker side has finally shown up."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Princess Tetsuya."

"Kise? Is that you?"

"Yes." He smiles at her and take her hand. "Hurry and go princess, he is waiting for you."

"Why are you helping me? I just betray the kingdom and I also have betray the angels from heaven above. Helping me will make you as a traitor too Kise and Aomine will be angry if he knows what you are doing. Why?"

She starts to cry and grip on Kise shirt. "I don't want you to face the consequences too." She says.

Kise smile at her and pat her head.

"All this time you treat me so kind princess and this is the least I can do to repay back of saving my life that day. Even though we are nothing more than a knight and a princess but for me you are my dear little sister."

"Kise." Her tears flow down to her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He kiss her forehead and push her away as an arrow is shoot directly toward them, as she is face backward Kise bite his lips not wanting the princess to know that the poison arrow has hit him.

"Go!" He shouts and help her to get on the horse. "Don't come back princess, run away with him and live!"

"KISE!" She shouts as the horse gallops away from his master.

Kise fall down on the ground and his clothes start to get dirty, blood comes out from his mouth and eyes and his body is hurting because of the poison. Even so he didn't regret the decision he make, as long the princess is safe everything is alright.

"Ryota you idiot." Aomine says as he looks down at his former lover.

Kise want to tell him he loves him one last time but no voice come out.

"Are you running away from me Ryota?"

_Daiki . . . _

"I know you can just dodge that arrow easily but you decide to get hit and die don't you?"

_I'm so sorry Daiki._

"Say something!"

_I love you._

Kise closes his eyes and have his last breath.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Akashi walks out from the room and gives Murasakibara one last look and advice.

"Don't do anything until I tell you too."

"Okay Akashi chin." Murasakibara nods.

After Akashi leave him alone Murasakibara just stand there while eating chips.

"I wonder how princess Tetsuya now, usually at a time like she will have snacks with me while chatting about our days while we were young."

Then he pauses as he realizes something.

"Looks like I can't stop worrying about her or should I say 'him' instead." Then he continues eating the chips.

* * *

"Hey!"

Kise open his eyes and see his senpai before closing his eyes again. Looks like he just dream about the past again, his finger move to feel the hard ground, looks like this era is so different from the time he live. this era is full of technology and modern stuff to make people life easier.

"Why are you sleeping on the side of the road? You better get up now before you embarrass yourself any further."

"Is there any blood on me?" he asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" His senpai look confusedly at him.

"_Looks like my healing ability work; I better thanks the demon for teaching me this technique."_

"Hey! Are you really alright?"

"Of course I am Kasamatsucchi senpai." Kise smiles at him. "Now will you please help your dear boyfriend to get up? PLEASE!" he shows his puppy dog eyes.

His senpai just grin as he helps Kise up.

"Don't sleep on the road again, I thought you were dead." he says.

"Almost." Kise whispers.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kise fake his cheerful smile but little did he realize that his senpai knows that poker face he made but decide not to say anything since he can detect the sadness that Kise held inside his heart.

* * *

"That was interesting." Kuroko says. "I never seen such a good teamwork before and Hyuuga senpai is also a very cool guy especially Rinko senpai."

"You like it?" Kagami asks.

"Yes." Kuroko answers.

"This is great! The more the merrier!"

Kuroko doesn't know whether he should agree or not since mostly in his life he is always alone so just by thinking he is in a crowd bother him since he doesn't know what to do or act in that situation.

Kagami realize the troublesome look on Kuroko face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Um . . . yeah."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"It is fine. Thank you for your concern."

"_This is weird, when I look at Kuroko closer he really looks like the girl in my dream."_

"Goodbye Kagami kun." Kuroko gives him a small bow and walks away at the opposite side where Kagami has to go. "See you tomorrow Kuroko." Kagami shouts.

Kuroko blushes hearing Kagami say his name, even though it is his family name but it still able to make him feel so happy.

"Kagami . . ." he says.

It was Kagami turn to blushes seeing as the sun begin to set giving beautiful orange and light red color surrounds Kuroko, he looks so damn pretty as he slightly turn his head to look behind and give a small smile. His eyes shine because of the sun coming from the light. Kagami eyes and mouth slowly wide open as if he is seeing an angel in front of him. This scene and the way Kuroko is reaching out his hand toward him seem like déjà vu.

It as if this scene has happen before.

He reaches out his hand toward Kuroko and before he knows it he start running toward him, his instinct is telling him to take it and never let it go.

Kuroko is surprise as well when Kagami is running toward him and trying to reach back at his hand but suddenly a long blade is between them and cause a large crack on the ground.

They both turn to look at the direction it is coming from and see a tainted guy looking at them with an angry face wearing armor.

"It's been a long time Tetsu." He says.

"Who is he?" Kagami asks.

Kuroko stays silent and look at the stranger. His body starts shivering in fear once more knowing that the person in front of him is dangerous and so familiar at the same time. How does he know his name?

"You haven't recovered your memories yet haven't you?" He grins.

"_My memories?"_

"I guess I shall introduce myself again, my name is Aomine Daiki one of the strongest knight of the kingdom and today I shall take away your life so you can return back to the palace gate my dear princess."

"Hey!" Kagami shouts. "Stop all of this nonsense, I don't know why you are cosplaying here but throwing something like that is dangerous."

"Kagami . . ." Kuroko say in a very soft voice. "We have to run."

"Huh?"

Another weapon appear out of nowhere and drop on Aomine hand and he point it at them both and begin to throw again.

"RUN!" Kuroko shouts as he pull Kagami hand and they both start to run as fast they can.

The sword hit the ground again and this time a big hole appear the size of an elephant, their face turn darker as they realize that the sword can kill them.

"What the fuck!"

"Kagami it is not the time to say bad words."

"But the hero in every movie always manages to say it!"

"KAGAMI!"

Aomine just watches as they ran.

"You can run but . . ." He disappears and appear in front of them. "You can't hide."

"FUCKING GHOST!"

Kuroko decide to ignore that this time and concentrate on how to save their life also . . . why the fuck he wants to kill him. The only bad thing he ever done is eating an extra chocolate bar that belongs to his father.

That is the only crime that he ever done.

**CALL MY NAME!**

Kuroko close his ears with both his hand. He doesn't want to hear that voice again.

**CALL MY NAME!**

"Kuroko!" Kagami pulls him at the corner as suddenly a powerful source came flying and destroy the road, the car that is driving through been blow up and he watch in horror as the driver been throw up and his body shattered to pieces.

Why?

Those people are innocent.

So why is he doing this?

It was then a kid riding a bicycle turn to look of what happen and his face turn pale when Aomine is looking at him and fall down as he pointed his long sword at the kid.

"I'm sorry but I have to kill all witness." He apologizes.

"NO!" Kuroko shouts.

"HEY!" Kagami shouts as Kuroko somehow manage to get out from his embrace and run toward where the kid is. The mark on his hand start glowing and the image of Kagami appear in his mind.

**Call my name.**

Kuroko face turn serious as he reached for the boy and pointed his hand at Kagami.

"TAIGA!" he says loudly shocking both Aomine and Kagami as the light gets brighter than the light of the sun.


End file.
